A Sirius Switch
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Sirius is starting third year, Regulus is starting first. What mischeif will the Marauder era kids get up to when there is a Sirius switch. The pun was intentional.  UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: The train ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot and various ideas the characters have.  
Warnings: Mild Violence**

**Chapter one: The train ride.**

Sirius Black lay on his bed late one night wondering about his brother's future house. Would he be a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw? Well most of their family was in the school and almost all of them were Slytherin. Sirius and Regulus were on very strong terms with each other they cared for and respected one another. Sirius sat up and moved to the window box and took a seat to watch the stars. Then a knock on the door brought Sirius out of his gaze. "Come in." he called quietly. Regulus dashed in and rushed to his brother. "Happy Birthday Siri!" "Awe…Thanks Reggie." He said in a quiet yet chirpy voice while opening his present. "Wow A Bloke's Guide to Girls! I was looking for that in Flourish and Blots but they were sold out! And a black…" "It's a diary Siri!" giggled Regulus. "Oh! Thank you Reggie awesome gift!" "It's a pleasure Siri." Regulus leaned out of the window and started to sing softly to Sirius.

Regulus: "Brother, how many stars are in the sky?"

Sirius: "Only two. You and I."

Regulus: "And what of the moon? What of him?"

Sirius: "Why his light compared to us is dim."

Regulus: "What about the sun? What is he?"

Sirius: "He is to us, the bottom of the sea."

Regulus: "And what about a candle's flicker?"

Sirius: "We are brighter and we are quicker."

Regulus: "And will we stand the test of time?"

Sirius: "Yes indeed, brother of mine."

Kreacher the house elf came in to see whether the two brothers were up or if the noise was something else. Kreacher saw them by the open window and ran to shut it wiping both their smiles away. "Young masters must go back to bed now. Or they will get sick!" he croaked. Kreacher might have been a house elf but he was the one person who could make the boys sleep. And honestly no-one could blame them he was enough to make anyone jump out of their skin. "Yes Kreacher." The brothers said in union. "Siri, can I stay here with you?" "Course you can Reggie." With that they climbed into bed and fell asleep as Kreacher closed the door and extinguished the lights.

* * *

"Sirius are you awake?" "Hmmm? Reggie? What are you doing up?" "I can't sleep." "Well why did you have to wake me up about it?!? I also need beauty sleep!" "I know, I am sorry. I wanted to know how am I going to be sorted? I mean this school sounds like a really high competition place." "Don't you worry about that Reggie, it is easy peasy. All they make you do is put on a hat and it tells you where you go." "Oh…because cousin Bellatrix says it very painful and they stretch you out on a rack and see how brave you are, then they make some one cry and see if you are caring and then they put some one in danger to see if you will save them or run and then they give you a 10seconds oral exam and then-" he was cut off by Sirius saying "Reggie! Cool it she was lying. They don't do any of that! They don't stretch you out, they don't make you learn that fast, they can't put a student in danger, and they can't make some one cry. The school would be closed down!" "Oh…Really?" "Well duh!!! Now go back to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." "Okay I am sorry for waking you." "'S okay. Well 'Gnite." "Night Siri."

* * *

"Sirius! Regulus! Up and at it!" Walburga Black, Sirius and Regulus's mother a frightful woman who would scare anyone, was walking along their landing calling them to get up. It was September the first school time started today and so they would have to hurry. "OI! UP NOW!!!" this voice belonged to their father Orion Black who was far better than his step wife though followed her decisions when they made sense which was not often. "We're up!" the boys say in union. "Good come down to breakfast as soon as you are dressed, have brushed your hair, teeth, and have all your things!" Walburga yells.

* * *

Regulus took the platform wall at a run with his brother, who held his hand gently. On arriving at the other side they waited for their parents. "Ohhhhhh…..so my baby cousin is finally going to Hogwarts." Said the sneering voice of Bellatrix Black. Regulus was not very fond of his cousin and it seem to show because Sirius stood in front of Regulus protectively. "Mind your own business Bella, or you may just get hurt." Sirius claimed firmly. "Oh but this is my business dear Sirius. However it is not your business to keep him from me, so release him and let him sit with Narcissa and a few of her friends." "And if I refuse I suppose you are going to set Rodolphus on me?" he questioned sarcastically. "Actually Black that is exactly what will happen to you if you don't." Said a man wrapping his arms around Bellatrix from behind and looking at Sirius over her shoulder. For the first time Regulus saw fear flicker across his brothers face. Bellatrix pulled out of his hold and bent slightly and held her arms out to Regulus who was hiding behind his big brother. "Come here child, come to cousin Bella." Regulus whimpers and tries to swat her hands away. "No." he mumbles. Sirius pushes Bellatrix away with fire in his eyes. "He doesn't want to go with you." He snarls at her which was the wrong move because just then Rodolphus leapt at Sirius and Sirius knocked his brother out of the way of danger. He was caught by Narcissa who kept her bony hands on his shoulders. Sirius was trapped by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and new allies showed up to, Crabbe, Goyle, and a boy called Avery Whitefield then another boy Regulus knew to be Rodolphus's brother. Sirius looked all around him to find himself trapped.

Then Goyle grabed Sirius from behind and he could not throw him off. Rodolphus started to punch Sirius in the stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. Soon they were all beating him. Regulus cried out at them. "STOP IT! STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP IT!!!" he screamed. Bellatrix looked at him with an evil smile and said loudly so they heard her. "We are up setting the child." Every one stopped and looked to see Regulus in tears trying to knock off Narcissas hands. "Let us go every one, we will miss the train." Narcissa stated letting go of Regulus who immediately helped his brother up and made sure he was alright. The group of Slytherins stood and watched as Regulus help his brother and supported him. "Are you sure you are alright Siri?" he asked for what seemed the fifth time. "Yes, yes Reggie I am fine I promise." The group were clearly amused. "Awe don't pay any attention to him _"Reggie"_ you can come hang with us, his Gryffindor friends will look after him." Said Avery putting stress and sarcasm on Regulus's nickname. "No thanks, I think I will spend this trip with my big brother." He said trying to be brave. "But before you go away I want you to..." Regulus trailed off uncertainly. "Yes dear cousin?" asked Bellatrix sweetly. "To apologise to Siri! That was mean what you guys did and you should apologise!" he said boldly. "Reggie do you want to end up like you brother did just now?" Rodolphus said in a falsely kind voice. "Well…no but-" "Well then I suggest you keep quiet. It was nothing more than your brothers tongue that got him in this condition." "Padfoot! There you are…umm…Padfoot what did you do to your face?" the strikingly good looking James Potter came up to them with his parents. "SIRIUS! What happened, are you alright love?" questioned a shocked looking Mrs. Potter, at this point the Slytherins were all laughing at Sirius. "I am fine Mrs. Potter." Sirius reassured the woman. "Are you sure Sirius you look pretty bad to me." Said Mr. Potter looking at Sirius over his wives shoulder. "Sirius! Regulus! Come we are going!" Shouted Mrs. Black. "Ah! Mrs. Black I presume?" Mr. Potter questioned. "Yes I am." She answered stiffly. "I am Mr. Charlus Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you." Instantly her attitude changed. "Oh! Mr. Potter yes I have heard of you! A very famous _pureblood_ Auror! I can see why Sirius is friends with your son, James? Is it?" she asked looking at James. "Yes Ma'am Black," James responded bowing respectfully and kissing her right hand. "An honour it is to finally meet you. Sirius has told me nothing but wonder of you." "Oh how sweet of him! I was wrong Sirius, you have quite the taste in friends and he is a real smooth one to." She said clearly pleased with James's performance. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, come boys your father is waiting on the train for us we must not keep him waiting." "Why is father on the train?" said Sirius bewilderedly. "Oh we are going to watch Regulus's sorting, besides we have some things to sort out with Dumbledore." With that she turned and left to get in the train the Slytherins still roaring with laughter followed her in. "Come on Siri dad will be angry if we show up late." Regulus said tugging softly on Sirius's sleeve. "Sirius aren't you going to sit with us?" James questioned just as Peter and Remus appeared. "What!?! Where is he going?" Peter instantly asks. Sirius sighed. "To hell Wormtail, to hell." Then he turned and left the boys to figure out what was going on. Regulus followed his brother in to the train and they went to find their mom and dad.


	2. Chapter 2: The bet

**Disclaim: Don't own the characters only the plot.  
Warnings: Mushy, hugging**

**Chapter two: The sorting, the bet and new friends.**

The group of first years were taken to school by boat and then led into the castle. A strict woman in a navy blue robe was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. She launched into speech of the does and don'ts of Hogwarts. Then the group were taken to a room and told to fix them selves up before she came back. There was silence and the occasional murmur from some one. Every one was making themselves respectable, Regulus was as good looking as Sirius and he knew it. It was something about him that made him feel empowered. He was proud to be so much like his big brother and aspired to be exactly like him. The doors opened and the strict woman came into view. "We are ready for you now, follow me." They did as she instructed. They walked through some double doors and into a large room with four vertical tables one for each house and one horizontal table for the teachers. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky out side and in Regulus's opinion it was a very good illusion. They lined up in front of a stool on which sat a hat Regulus supposed this hat was the one Sirius had told him about.

Sitting on Dumbledore's right were his mother and father who smiled at him in cheerful ways which he half heartedly returned. He watched as all the A children were sorted then it was his turn. "Black, Regulus." He walked up looking as calm as could be but on the inside he was petrified. He took his seat on the stool and just before the hat was placed on his head he saw Sirius give him a thumb's up and a grin. Then a voice issued from the hat. "Well, well, well, what have we here, another Black? Well let us see here you are smart yes very intelligent but sadly not Ravenclaw intelligent I fear, kindness is evident it is the kind for a Hufflepuff yet you seem a bit to rouge for that, you could be extremely brave if you train up a bit and learn not to be afraid of the sorting hat, yet there is ambition not quite unlike your brothers, and a determination to be all you can be……hm…you are a unique one aren't you? Well I can see a lot of Gryffindor in you, yet there is still the Slytherin…you seem rather torn…Haha! Oh I get it weighing your brothers love for your parents acceptance are we? Well do not worry I shall place you where you can measure it correctly. As I have lived in the head masters office all my life I pick things up and I think that your parents are about to win their bet! So do not fear when I put you here, your brother shall soon follow your foot steps after the feast you shall see what I mean…SLYTHERIN!" the table with green clapped hard. Upon the hat being removed Regulus saw Sirius's face, such a shocked fearful and angry face as he stared at his brother he was not moving. Regulus smiled sadly at him to show his sorry then went to the Slytherin table. He looked at his parents as he sat down they were beaming at him proudly and his step mother said something rather smug looking to Dumbledore. Who merely nodded and looked resentful. The feast began as Camile Zwain was sent to Hufflepuff. Regulus dug in and began to eat. He looked across the room at Sirius who looked miserable and was not eating. His friends were trying to get him to eat and were failing miserably. Regulus suddenly found he was not hungry and stopped eating he pulled out some paper worte something quickly on it, took out his wand and flicked it he looked and saw Sirius jump as the letter appeared on the table in front of him he watches as Sirius warily opened the letter to read it as he read he started to smile. He looked at Regulus and grinned. He also wrote a letter, then drew his wand and flicked it. The letter appeared in front of him and he grinned over at Sirius. Took the letter and read.

_Dear Reggie_

_I am alright with you being Slytherin. I am still proud that you were in the house that I am opposed to now we will have lots more fun! Pranking one another and dueling in the corridors...Love you lots. _

_Siri_

'Thanks Siri' thought Regulus. And he grins at Sirius who was grinning back the two brothers exchanged their grins and started to eat.

* * *

"Well now then I think since we are all watered and fed we can call it a night so pip pip off to bed!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Except Sirius, and Regulus Black you two stay!" said Orion in a strong voice. The Marauders exchange looks of worry. "I'll see you guys in the common room." Sirius said to his mates. "Okay." Said James and Peter and they left but Remus stayed and he spoke quietly to Sirius for a moment. "I promise! I'll be fine Moony just go back to the common room or the dorm I'll find you there." Reassured Sirius with a smile. Remus hugs Sirius then leaves. The two pureblood brothers go up to the teachers table to see what was wanted of them. "Well Dumbledore I believe we won the bet so Sirius shall be moved." Stated a triumphant Walburga. "Yes he shall be as soon as I have informed the two of the arrangements. Now if you will please wait for them just outside the door." "What's going on?" asked Regulus hiding slightly behind his brother who took his hand reassuringly. "Your parents and I had a deal that if Regulus were to go to Slytherin then you Sirius would be placed with him to guide him through this crucial part of his life. This according to your parents is now your responsibility as you are the eldest, and you are in school while your brother was sorted, to look after him at school." Said Dumbledore looking gravely into Sirius's eyes. Sirius stared right back apparently lost for words, he looked fearful and almost as if he was going to cry. Dumbledore nodded. "Ah Sirius, there is not shame in crying. It is part of being human." He was smiling kindly and understandingly at Sirius. Regulus peered up at his brother to see his face. What he saw made his heart break Sirius had tears in his eyes, that looked like they burned red hot as he tried to keep them in. Sirius noticed his brother looking at his face and he quickly tried to smile at his brother but failed so looked away from him. "Sirius whats wrong?" Regulus asked Tugging on his brothers sleeve. "Nothing Reggie 'm fine." He grinned in a way that looked falsely happy. Dumbledore peered at him closely still then brought Sirius into a hug. Sirius had a shocked expression on his face at first then returned the hug. Eventually they drew back and Dumbledore smiled. "A small hug can go a long way can it not?" he told them. "Sirius concerning Mr. Lupin I am going to have to ask you whether or not you are busy dealing with his how should I say-?"  
"Furry little problem?" supplied Sirius. "Yes well that, are you James and Peter doing anything which could get you harmed?"  
"Yes professor we are but I can't tell you what it is that we are doing to help him."  
"I suppose your parents do not know of his "furry little problem"?" he asked calmly.  
"No they do not."  
"Well then I think it would be wise to not let them find out so make sure they do not know."  
"Don't worry I have a plan to make sure they never will find out."  
"Very good! Now I think we ought to get you both settled in."

*

"Hey Regu-" Narcissa was cut off at the sight of Sirius. "What is he doing here!?!" she shrieks. "I've been moved to a different house to keep care of my brother." Sirius told her casually. "Oh then you can both come to our dorm room we have space." Said Avery who was standing with Snape, Goyle, Crabbe, and Rodolphus's brother Rabastan at the other side of the room. Regulus remembering earlier that day ducked behind his brother as the three boy's came at them with slightly menacing looks on their faces. "If you want to fight then go ahead I won't bother stopping you." Sirius said glumly. "Oh we don't want to fight, we are just going to show you two your dorm room with us, and we were just going to take a bath would you like to join us?" Snape said politely. "I think a bath sounds good right about now, don't you Siri?" Regulus told them quietly from behind his brother. "'Spose it doesn't seem like a bad idea." said Sirius warily. "Well then let's go." Said Rabastan. The five made their way up some stairs to a large square room where there were three beds taken and two vacant beds. "Just put your stuff down where you'll be sleeping doesn't matter where." Said Avery calmly. Then he went to Sirius. "So, are you a fan of Puddlemere United or the Holy Head Harpies?" "Puddlemere United is my favourite if you must know." Sirius told him airily. "And you? Holy head harpies or Puddlemere United?" he shot at Regulus. "Umm… well I have always liked Puddlemere but the Holy Head Harpies has some cute looking girls on its team." Regulus stutters. "Haha! This kids got class! Sirius why'd you never tell us?" he asked slinging an arm around Regulus's shoulders and pulling Regulus to his side. "Because it was none of your business and if I even tried to approach you I would have turned out to look like Crabe or Goyle." Sirius stated coolly. "By the way don't hold Regulus to you like that, you are making him uncomfortable." He said with his back still turned as he rifled through his trunk for something every one noticed he hadn't turned when he said this. "How did you know he was holding Regulus to his side?" asked Snape curiously. "Simple," he answered and he turned to face them. "Avery just seems the kind to make people uncomfortable, I heard the movements they were making, also Reggie told me simply by whimpering slightly and then falling silent." He said quite calmly as Avery releases Regulus, who rushed to his brothers side and sat on the bed to watch, as Sirius dug through his trunk all the while cursing under his breath. They were all ready to go bath and Sirius was still digging through his trunk cursing. "What are you looking for Sirius?" Avery demanded. "It's a type of…Shoot Prongs must have it. Oh yeah that's right I gave it to Prongs…Shoot! A type of parchment and a mirror with magical abilities I use it to communicate with people who have the other mirror." Sirius told them. "And the parchment what is that?" Snape asked. "Oh the parchment is a sort of map which I use to see where people are in the castle." Sirius said in a muffled voice. "Wicked!" the four other boys say. "Yeah I guess. I'll look for them later. Now lets go wash up so we can go to sleep." Said Sirius.

* * *

"'Gnite Sirius, 'Gnite Severus, 'Gnite Regulus, 'Gnite Rabastan." Says Avery.  
"'Gnite Avery, 'Gnite Regulus, 'Gnite Severus, 'Gnite Sirius." Says Rabastan.  
"'Gnite Rabastan, 'Gnite Avery, 'Gnite Sirius, 'Gnite Regulus." Says Severus.  
"'Gnite Siri, 'Gnite Severus, 'Gnite Avery, 'Gnite Rabastan." Says Regulus.  
Then there was silence which Regulus broke. "Um… Siri? Why aren't you saying good night to any of us?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Awe! Please!!" Avery begged.  
"Fine! 'Gnite Reggie, 'Gnite Avery, 'Gnite Severus, 'Gnite Rabastan. Now may I go to sleep?!?"  
"Yes Siri you can." Regulus confirmed.  
"Halleluiah!"  
Regulus smiled at his brothers reply and soon drifted of into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguements, tears

**Disclaim: I do not own the characters only the plot.  
Warnings: Screaming.**

**Chapter three: Arguments, tears and tantrums.**

The next day Severus, Rabastan, and Avery awoke to the sound of laughter in the bath room. The three went to find out what was the cause of the laughter. When they went in the saw Sirius and Regulus changing one another's hair different colours. Sirius had plum colour in his hair Regulus had ice pink. The two were roaring with laughter. "Okay! Okay! Don't kill yourselves now!" an amused Rabastan said over their laughter. The group of Slytherins got dressed in casuals as it was Saturday, and went down to breakfast. "SIRIUS POLLUX BLACK!!!" roars two extremely familiar voices. He turned to see his best friends coming at him Peter looking terrified, James looking cross, and of the entire group the one who looked worst Remus with a face which showed that he was beside himself. The entire hall had turned to look at the two groups. Rabastan, Severus, Regulus, and Avery had backed up behind Sirius who looked both fearful and shocked. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE TO US!" yelled James. "YOU PROMISED! YOU WOULD BE THERE AND YOU WEREN'T! WE WERE WORRIED!!!" James howled pointing accusingly at Sirius. "You said you would see us in the common room! You promised!" squealed Peter. "AND NOW WE FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT GROUP OF SLYTHERIN SCUM!!!" Remus was yelling louder than James and Peter combined and looked so angry that the two backed off and let him deal Sirius the most unpleasantness of a life time. "I'm sorry I got-" "SORRY!?! SORRY?!? DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!!!" Remus's voice had gone shrill and he looked angrier than before. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS "I'M SORRY?"!!!" "Moony! I-" "I DON'T WANT EXCUCES I WANT AN EXPLANATION, AND IF YOU CANNOT GIVE ME THAT THEN DO NOT SAY A WORD!!!" he shouts before turning on his heel and storming off. Sirius stared after him. "Sirius why'd you do it?" Asked Peter. "I got transferred to Slytherin no arguing against it and I couldn't tell you guys because I was restricted to the common room." He pleaded with Peter. Every one in the hall was staring with their mouths hanging open at them. "Don't worry mate," James said consolingly patting Sirius on the shoulder. "Moony'll come around you'll see." With that he and Peter went off to find Remus. Suddenly Sirius lost all happiness and started to walk out of the hall. "Siri! Where are you going?" asked Regulus. "Out." Was the simple reply before Sirius left the hall. The teachers face's said it all they felt sorry for Sirius, suddenly alone, friendless, and clearly not fitting in.

*

Later that night Sirius had still not turned up although his Slytherin friends were looking for him with the teachers aid. The teachers found him out side with Remus, Peter, and James by the lake. "So you see I couldn't contact you and I was not allowed by my step mum to leave Slytherin common room alone and I needed to be alone if I was going to explain to you guys, and Narcissa was told to make sure I do not talk to you guys." "Wow Sirius…that's harsh even for your parents…not even my mom and dad are that awful to me and I was grounded all summer to study!" Peter said looking terrified at the thought. "Ya, Padfoot mate don't worry we'll sort some thing out! Promise, we'll make your parents sorry they every moved you to that horrid place!" Declared James. Remus and Peter nodded in fierce agreement.  
"To tell you the truth it isn't really that bad."  
"WHAT!?!"  
"I know I know it's weird but the Slytherins aren't all that bad they are just not understood they're labelled just because Salazar Slytherin was evil, and in being accused of being evil…I guess they became evil." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Well…it sounds like the werewolf prejudice…" Remus told them quietly. "Ya, I guess it does…" James agreed. "So…how are we going to balance our friendship out with our rivalry?" asked Peter curiously. "I…haven't thought that far yet." James said lamely. "I have, if we can meet here every night then whats to worry about other than some one finding us and if we are found we just run for it you know to the whomping willow." Sirius told them simply. "And in the day time we just pretend to hate each other?" Asked Remus. "Yup! Clever eh?" Sirius asked proudly. "Okay then we meet here every night we can. Padfoot here is the map and the mirror, use them if you need us in your common room you can just direct us to you." James instructed handing Sirius the parchment and mirror. "Okay well I better go every one is still looking for me." Sirius told the group. "Okay Padfoot, Bye old boy!" the three boys chorus at him. "Bye guys." With that he left.

* * *

"Sirius! There you are we were so worried!!!" Shrieks Regulus embracing his brother tightly. "Reggie I need to breath!!" Sirius gasps out. "Where were you?" demanded Narcissa. "You were nowhere in side or out!" "I dearest Narcissa, was down by the lake thinking." Replied a sleepy Sirius. Narcissa pursed her lips in a very McGonagall style. "Go to bed Sirius tomorrow is going to be a busy day." She said huffily. Without another word Sirius went up the stairs to the boys dormitory with his room mates close at hand. "So what were you really doing by the lake Sirius?" asked Avery once the door was closed. "Why what ever do you mean Avery?" Sirius asked trying and failing to look innocent. "You were with the marauders again weren't you?" Severus pushed. Sirius's face fell slightly. "Since when did you know?" he demands crossly. "Since it is the only reason you would lie to Cissa." Rabastan simply. "Okay so I was with them big deal…you won't tell will you?" Sirius looked beseechingly at his room mates. "Course not!" Avery exclaimed. "Ya it would be a treachery!" Severus told him. Sirius received nods of secrecy from Regulus and Rabastan. "Siri mum won't be pleased if she finds out, and you know how much I hate to see you hurt." Regulus told him earnestly. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright then thanks you guys." He said with a yawn. "Any time" they chorused. The five Slytherins clambered into their beds extinguished their lights and fell into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Celebrations, & Halfbreeds

**Disclaim: I do not own the characters only the plot. The only characters I own are Shara Blackwood, Darren Cateralette, June Patiger, Aveck Octenge, Jacob Snowteshn, Suesanna Ovente, Alecsis Bourdete, Aorn Blackeden, Paul Crowe, Julien Haventel, Aaron Kalin, Jessica Fornet, Akasha Engle, and Sally Blance.  
Warnings: Language**

**Note: I have two people up to this point who added my story to Story Alert. Thank you Lily Iva Evans, and ficlover08 for adding this. I am sorry for the delay but I was a bit lost on how to go on. Enjoy! This is for you two!**

**Chapter four  
****Halfbreeds, celebrations, and new commitments.**

It was December holidays. The day previously people went home for Christmas. Except... "Sirius have you seen the billboard in the common room this morning?" Severus asks as Sirius leaves the bathroom after a shower. "No, why?" Sirius asked. "There is a half breed party tonight in the great hall and some of us including you are invited." Lucius informed him. "Oh, so in other words I have to act all posh and proper tonight in shadow veela form dressed up and everything?" Sirius said sceptically. "Yes that is the general idea." Said Narcissa settling down neatly. "Great…just awesome! Exactly what I need." Sirius grumbled. Regulus watched the exchange curiously before asking questions. "Can I go?" Sirius looked around to see Regulus looking innocently up mat him. "Yes I supposed you do fall under the category of halfbreed." He said thoughtfully. "Oh yay! I get to go with!" Regulus cheered. Narcissa smiled and stroked his soft black locks as he jumped for joy. Looking at Sirius she saw he was looking with a wistfulness at Regulus. 'Hmm....I wonder why that looks come up. Could Sirius be regretful of something? I'll have to ask Lucius to investigate.' she thought as she closely watched her cousin. "Lucius, come with me I would like a word." commanded Narcissa. The boys in the room ooohhh'd in malice as Lucius left in a dramatic fashion, with the appearance of a man about to die. As soon as the door swung shut Narcissa lead Lucius in to the deserted common room. "Alright Cissa, I give up what did I do wrong?" Lucius said dreading his doom. "You did nothing. It's what you will do that's important." she said mischievously. "Oh dear....my beloved...I do not like it when you smile like that. I know that look Cissa! No! No! Narcissa no!!!!!!" Lucius howled.

* * *

Sirius sat on his bed contemplating life. Life, he determined, was just there...Seriously....they just existed. Love might have been real as emotion, but life? Death was embarrassing. As you lie dead a number of people bathe and clothe you and possible hurt your body if they are so prejudiced to you. Sirius laughed madly as he thought deeper into it. 'When we die we just are gone. No judgement of the soul, no meeting of whatever God is coming for us. No paramount of importance in our life after death. We just go and never realise we are gone. Like being aware of yourself but seeing only black and being incapable of moving. Incapable of thinking. Pure bliss you get only from dreams of blackness surrounding you. Why were we born then? Why did our parents allow us to be born? But if we weren't born we would never have known peace and love, or the pleasures of the food and drink, or of the skin. Life is puzzling.' Sirius concluded. 'Still I'd rather be alive than dead.' "Sirius! Sirius come on we are going to be late!" Regulus yelled as he came rushing in. "Hmmm...? OH! Oh yes, I'm coming." Sirius said. 'Yes, definitely alive rather than dead.'

* * *

The dance was lively, (excludes the vampires........who were there but not alive. LOL gettit?), every one was cheerful. There were over twenty two creatures in Hogwarts. Three werewolves, six vampires, two shadow veela, five normal veela, six high elves and others who were unidentifiable. One of these beauties caught his eye......Shara Blackwood. He had know her for years, and was infatuated with the beautiful vampire. She was shorter than him, with blond hair and grey/violet eyes, her skin traditionally pale, she wore a silken outfit of white lose trousers to her ankles and golden strapped sandals, a white blouse with exquisite lace and bead work. She was the picture of an angel. Her soft golden locks fell in a childs curls around her face. her blood red lips parted to show three sharp teeth on either side of her mouth. She was smiling at me. Darren, her donor walked behind her sporting new bites on his neck and face. He was small, slender for a boy, his black hair was cut short leaving a halo of hair around his head. Brown eyes that sparkled with mirth and knowledge beyond his years. He was her assistant; he guarded her coffin in the day, gave her his blood willingly, did chores for her as she slept, and went to lectures for her then recited them for her so she could do her homework which he brought for her. She had found him over the summer before her first year determined not to allow Dumbledore to chose a student. Next year Darren would become a student at Hogwarts. Though he would start at Shara's level. "Hey Sirius. How are you? Long time no see." Shara purred.  
"Hello Shar, I am well thanks. I see you are well fed tonight."  
"Oh yes! Thank you for noticing!"  
"Did you get your fangs polished? They look wonderfully healthy. Not that they aren't always healthy."  
"Yes, I got them cleaned and checked by my nurse." She playfully nudged Darren in the side. He giggled softly,  
"Imagine that. Me in a nurses dress......" The three of us fell into a fit of giggles at the mental image.  
"Yeah, that'd be a sight to see."  
"You would like to see Sirius! You filthy monster!" Shara laughed at her companions tease, as did Sirius and James who had been near by enough to hear. "He got you there mate!" James poked. Soon they were all in peals making crude jokes about Sirius's masculinity. "Well I had best be off. My maker is over there waiting for me." Shara said. "See you guys later!" Darren called back as he hurried after Shara. "She's something eh Sirius?" spinning around Sirius came face to face with his father, a kind, healthy man. He was taller than Sirius with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his grey eyes spoke of mischief that lurked behind his otherwise gentle demeanour (Never trust a 30 something man! Character is based on my dad).

He was kindly and wise,  
a gentle old man like the kind you never despise.  
(Doctor Zeus is getting to me. *Starts growing whiskers* ROFL)

"Yeah, she is really pretty isn't she?" Sirius admitted. "Hmmmm....why not go meet her maker?! Yes, that's a good idea!" Orion cheered. "NO! A bad idea if there ever was one!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why not? He looks friendly." Looking over they watched as he licked blood off his fingers having punctured Darrens neck. "Yeah....real friendly...." James said looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Goodluck mate!" He said before running off. "Goodluck dad!" Sirius said running after James. "Children....when will they learn not to judge books by their covers." Orion said sadly before going to talk to Shara's maker.

* * *

A/N I know it's short but I am recovering from a trialsome experience. I will update just as soon as I can! School, mother, friends, and other relations..........Please leave me in peace!!! Please people, Review! It isn't that hard! Just take one or two minutes to comment!

Lestat


	5. Chapter 5

**Sirius Switch**

**Chapter 5: In which people get bitten**

_**With Sirius's dad**_

"So you are Shara's Maker? My name is Orion Black I'm Shara's friend Sirius's father." Orion introduced holding out his hand to shake the vampires. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black. My name is Cicros Gant and yes I made Shara." The vampire replied with his deep Italian accent.

_**With the Marauders**_

"Hello gentlemen. May I introduce my companion of the moon, Desiv James?" Remus introduced his friend to the Marauders. "Hi Desiv!" a chorus rang out. "Hey guys what are doing?" The vampire Sudi inquired coming up stealthily on the group. "Nothing much really why?" asked James. "What do you want vampire?" asked Narcissa nastily. "I was hoping for a moment with Regulus I want to speak with him. If that's alright?" he responded smiling at Regulus in a friendly way. "Sure I'd love to talk with you!" Regulus said happily to Sudi. "Wonderful. Come along. I want to know all about you." James nudged Sirius "What's up mate?" "I dunno but I have a feeling that something bad's gonna happen." "Don't worry so much. Sudi can't do anything to anyone present." Reassured Remus.

_**With Regulus and Sudi**_

"Where are we going?" Regulus asked the vampire nervously. He felt like a meal about to be eaten. "Nowhere." Was the response. Next he knew he was wrenched from the ground and bitten sharply from behind in his neck. Regulus cried out sharply in pain and begged to be released. Finally he felt his heart slowing a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Drink my precious one." He tasted blood and he latched onto the source and began to drink. Ripping the flesh even as it tried to mend. After what seemed eternity the blood was gone and he was begging on his knees for more. "No! Any more and you will be sick. Look now with your vampire eyes." Sudi said mischievously. Confused Regulus took in his surroundings surprised to find that everything had changed. He saw clearer…sensed better. 'Oh no. I'm a vampire aren't I?' came the panicked thought before he ran to the school screaming for Sirius.

**AN: I am putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it PM me and you can have it with all pleasure!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sirius Switch**

**Chapter 6: The wilted flower act, which shuns the Vampires Bite**

Sirius' POV:

I was scared when I heard the scream. I was terrified when I saw what had caused it. Regulus, my Regulus, was turning into a vampire. Enraged I leapt at Sudi and attempted to maul his ugly face and rip the cruel smile from his lips. Of course we were immediately separated and I was held back from him by my father. I could only watch as his wounds healed at the speed of light. I wanted to hurt him further for changing Regulus but I knew that Regulus needed my strength. Moving towards Regulus I hugged him and muttered something incoherent. Taking him to the hospital wing in a daze I thought of how this would affect our lives…

Regulus' POV:

I watched as Sirius engaged in a vicious battle with Sudi and couldn't help but cry as I watched Sirius tear Sudi's flesh. The smell of blood caught my attention and I was painfully aware of how hungry I was. The pack of werewolves came and circled me protectively so that no one would attack me. I was frightened and hungry and my every sense was burning. Then my body began to die, all the unnecessary fluids leaving my body, my tears became blood, I could feel my food coming up from my stomach fast before it all poured out in a great rush from my mouth. Sirius came to me and took me out of the great hall while the other vampires attacked Sudi. Shara Blackwood came and supported Sirius while her blood slave, Darren, came and supported my other side, offering me his wrist at Shara's request. His blood was rich and it poured forth in an endless fount. I was taken, once again, away from the blood but this time it was Shara's Maker who pulled me away. He placed me on my stomach over his left arm, as though I was an infant, and he pet my back, carrying me to the hospital wing.

No one's POV:

Regulus and Sirius were given treatment for shock and both were quickly washed off in the shower by the mediwitches. The Hogwarts Vampires came in with their Makers and Companions all outraged that Sudi had been able to perform the Blood Trick on a student. The werewolves also came and complained about how bad the tension was between the two separate species without Regulus as a vampire. (The two pack/coven have to share the animals in the forest but because most of the forest belongs to centaurs or is too dangerous there is a lack of food source for both) "Silence! We will be able to stabilize the food sources. The vampires will hunt the animals down and have the blood they need. The werewolves can eat the meat of the animals the vampires feed on." Dumbledore said calmly. A ripple of agreement travelled through the groups. "Now we must decide what to do with Regulus and Sudi. Because Sudi made Regulus a vampire on school grounds he will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Regulus may remain if that is what he wishes, however the ministry will want to have him examined, a shadow veela has never been made into a vampire to our knowledge and he will be a subject of fascination." Dumbledore continued. "In the meantime I suggest that we arrange a donor for him until he is readily accepted into the coven."

Yes I know it took a century and a half for this to come up and that it is very short but I am busy! And please!: **THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME IF YOU WANT IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I no longer write this story! If you want to read it still then go to JacobKragoff at:**

**.net/u/2247181/JacobKragoff**

**Thank you Jacob for taking the story! Good luck and have fun working with it!**

**Lestat Lebrat**


End file.
